The invention relates to a chipper bed knife that is selectively detachably to the chipper frame, the chipper having a chipper disc supported on its shaft, which shaft is fitted rotatably to the chipper frame.
Such a chipper disc is comprised of a number of knives arranged to pass the knife edge of the bed knife at a distance corresponding to the required knife clearance, when the chipper disc is rotating. When logs are chipped, very thin and long strips are sometimes cut off. This is due to the properties of wood. The outermost layer of a debarked log is often difficult to cut, as a result of which the said long strips are produced. Such wood strips pass through between the chipper disc and bed knife without being cut, thus causing problems at chip screens, conveyors and other equipment.